UNCLEAN SPIRIT
by deetatarant
Summary: Follows on from FALLEN ANGEL: There's a lot of unwelcome interest in Ianto's baby. Need to have read Fallen Angel first.NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT**

The birth of Elliot Davies had been a straight forward happening. Sister Elizabeth had gone into labour at 3am on the Tuesday morning and at 7:30 later that morning Elliot had arrived into the world with a loud set of lungs. Ianto had held Elizabeth's hand throughout the smooth, pain free delivery really not wanting to be there and once said baby was wrapped in his mother's arms Ianto had bolted from the autopsy bay to go and vomit in the toilets in the locker room. Whilst his head was bowed down the bog Owen pronounced the child to be fully human and very definitely the 'Tea Boy's Sprog'. Ianto had returned to the medical bay sometime later unwilling to look at the child or hold him or otherwise acknowledge his presence in the room. He profusely apologised to Elizabeth for putting her through everything she had suffered and fled the Hub. Gwen and Tosh was gaping at his back as he left and a moment later Jack was following him.

Predictably Ianto was leaning on the railings and looking out over the bay when Jack caught up with him. Early morning people were going to work, the tide was going out and the sun was doing it's level best to shine through the dark grey clouds above them. Life was moving on as normal, a baby being born, Ianto's baby; one he could not stand to accept because that would mean accepting what he had done to conceive it. Jack wasn't remotely surprised to find the young man wiping at the water on his cheeks and then picking at his already chewed fingernails.

Jack rested his hand against the small of Ianto's back. "Hey."

"Hey." Ianto barely got it out.

"You ok?"

Ianto shook his head. "Need a minute, sorry Jack. I just can't do this."

"It's ok. Elizabeth and the baby are fine."

"I don't want to know about the baby Jack. So long as Elizabeth is alright."

Jack absently rubbed circles with one hand and grasped Ianto's cold hands in the other. "He's your son Ianto. You can't ignore that."

Ianto turned his head and narrowed his gaze at Jack. "He needs to be loved Jack. I can't do that; I can't stand to look at him. All I feel is shame and self loathing. As soon as they are well enough Elizabeth is going back to the convent and the child is going to a foster family. It's been arranged; don't try to talk me out of it."

Jack sighed. "It's not his fault; it's not your fault. Just don't do something you will regret. I've said I'd be there to help you...."

"Don't Jack! He's going to a good family, as far as he will ever know. I cannot raise him with that reminder staring me in the face every day. I need closure on this. This way he gets to have a normal life, no demons, no Torchwood and none of my resentment; it's for the best, for him and for me." Ianto's gaze remained steadfast and Jack found himself eventually having to look away.

"I understand. I don't agree, but I understand. I'm just sorry that you can't get past this enough to love your son. I know how much love you are capable of Ianto."

Ianto went back to looking at the boats on the water and chewed at his lower lip. "Not anymore Jack, I'm not certain I could love anything these days."

Jack felt his gut tighten. "I know that's not true." It was as much to reassure himself as anything. He moved his arm to pull Ianto against him and was relieved to get no resistance to the gesture. "Don't be so hard on yourself Yan. All of what happened was beyond your control."

"Then why do I still feel so guilty?"

"Because you are a good man, decent and honest and those things that happened went against your very nature. I know you would not have chosen to commit those acts, you just have to believe that of yourself, because if you don't you will break. I do not want to lose you again. I need you to trust that I am telling you the truth." Jack kissed his temple, resting his head against Ianto's trying to comfort them both. "Come back to the Hub, please."

Finally Ianto nodded, really not wanting to do as Jack asked, but if nothing else; he wouldn't be a coward.

Jack stood in his office, baby Elliot in his arms. Large blue pools watching him as he sucked furiously on the bottle in Jack's hand. Elizabeth was pleased to give him up for a few minutes, she had tried to get Ianto to hold the child, but he had politely refused and gone to make coffee instead. She watched from the window of Jack's office as Ianto worked.

"I haven't been able to convince him to take his son." She said sadly.

"Me either. He told me that he'd organised a family for Elliot to go to."

Elizabeth turned away and faced Jack. "Yes, I met with them last month. They seemed to be good people, Welsh Catholics with one adopted daughter already, through Torchwood apparently."

"Yeah, Ianto has contacts. It's not the first time we have had to organise care for a child. Ianto would've chosen well I can assure you of that." Jack was still watching the baby with Ianto's brilliant eyes and pink cheeks. "I guess it just would've been nice, to have made....." He trailed off; it was dangerous to start thinking like that.

"You thought a child would help a secure a future for you and Ianto?"

Damn she's perceptive. Jack nodded. "Yeah, I did hope for a while, stupid fantasy really. He's right; Torchwood is no way to bring up a family. It's just been a very long time since I was part of one."

Elizabeth sat down. "You are good with him; he never feeds well with me. I sorry that Ianto cannot find forgiveness. I thought he was starting to heal there, for a while."

Baby finally had enough milk and spat out the teat, Jack placed the almost empty bottle on his desk and cuddled the child against his shoulder, rubbing his back.

"Maybe once all this is done, he'll be able to. I hope so for his sake as well as mine....How selfish is that?" The baby belched as he spoke.

"It's not selfish Jack. You clearly love him and the events that took place have put a strain on both of you. Your responsibilities to the world aside, it has been a lot to take on and for you to forgive as well. I know you want what is best for Ianto, be patient with him. He loves you, what happened made him feel that you would see him with less love and respect. He is afraid that he has been diminished in your eyes, you are the most important thing in the world to him and he feels he has a lot to make up for. I think Ianto may spend the rest of his life feeling that, this is not the first time that trust between you has been betrayed, is it?"

Jack carefully stepped forward and passed the now sleeping baby back to his mother.

"No it isn't. We've both done.... questionable things." He wanted to change the subject. "So when does Elliot get rehomed?"

"On Friday. Owen and Gwen are going to take me back to the convent in the morning and once Elliot has been settled I am going to Ireland. I will be leaving Ianto with my contact details and he has promised to update me on Elliot's progress."

"He will be well looked after." Jack promised her.

"I know."

**AN: Updates will be sporadic, because of Uni, exams etc coming up!!!! But Fallen Angel is not over yet.......damn bunnies got out before I could catch them and when that happens you have to run with it!**

**Thanks for all the 'Spooks' reviews.....didn't expect quite such reaction to that! Deeta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART TWO**

"Hey, Ianto any chance of some coffee?" Jack smiled when he stuck his head around the door jam.

Ianto glanced up from the monitor in front of him and offered a look of infinite patience coming close to the end of its tether.

"That's the fourth time this morning Jack." Came the somewhat blunt response. "The paperwork getting irksome by any chance? Or maybe the PM has kept you talking for a minute longer than you'd hoped? Contrary to popular belief, I do have other tasks to attend to other than foisting my coffee on you, and whilst the look of sheer bliss on your face every time you indulge in one of my beverages is verging on pornographic, just for once MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN COFFEE!..... Please, sir."

Jack's eyes widened like saucers. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Ianto Jones?"

Ianto returned to his gaze to his monitor and an over long list of unread emails, mostly from UNIT. "Not even slightly amusing Jack."

Jack's shoulders slumped and he wandered down from his office doorway and came and stood behind Ianto, who was now steadfastly trying to ignore him..... and failing.

"Go away Jack, I'm busy."

Jack was looking at the screen as well. "Checking your emails?" He could almost feel Ianto's eyes narrowing.

"No, checking yours, the ones you never read because of the four letters in the 'from' box. What is it with you and your aversion to at least trying to be nice to UNIT?"

Jack's hands settled on his shoulders, gently massaging at his neck with tips of his fingers. Ianto suppressed a shudder in the hopes that Jack would not sense how much he was enjoying it. Suddenly Jack was whispering into his left ear, his fingers still doing their work against his skin.

"They make me annoyed, they borrow things and don't send them back and they poached Martha before I could get her to join us and they keep sending me emails about meetings."

Ianto arched his left eyebrow. "Important meetings Jack that you should be attending. It's called inter-agency relations so we don't piss each other off." Jack's breath against his cheek was very distracting.

"You seem to have an excellent grasp of this relations thing." Jack slid his hands down the front of Ianto's chest, under his waistcoat, palms sliding over the silk material of his dark red shirt.

If Ianto was a cat he'd be purring about now. "You're after something Jack, I know it." Jack hands came to stop, conveniently finding through the fabric his left nipple. Ianto sucked in a breath. "Come on Jack, spit it out."

"You fancy a trip to Berlin?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and grabbing Jack's hands he thrust them away from his body with a huff of annoyance.

"No, but I guess I am going anyway, since you are obviously not."

Jack realised the younger man was genuinely peeved and crouched down beside him, taking one of Ianto's hands in both of his and forcing him to bodily turn slightly so that they were facing each other. Jack kissed his fingers.

"Don't be mad Ianto. I trust you, the NATO guys love you and it means you can tack on a few days and have a break, God knows you need one."

Ianto was rigid with tension. "I do not want to go anywhere right now." He tried to pull his hand away, but Jack held on meeting his stern gaze with one of absolute compassion.

"I need you to go to the conference. I can't, you know that....."

"So why not send Gwen, she's your second for crying out loud."

Jack sighed. "But you're the one who deals with these people almost every day. They know you and they trust your word and quite frankly you are the only one of us who manages to keep up to speed with everything that is going on out there in the world..... It's not just about that Ianto. You need a rest, some time out from this place."

"So what am I supposed to do seek solace in Bratwurst and beer for a week? Thanks Jack. I'll attend the conference, that's a given, but I'll decide where I choose to spend my holidays, if you don't mind." He could feel tears of frustration pricking at his eyes and he turned his head away so that Jack wouldn't see. "Now let me get on."

Jack sighed unhappily but released his hand. Things between them had still not recovered from..... well that demon incident. Jack couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Ianto was still very frigid and more worryingly short tempered, especially since the birth of Elliot a month before. Jack wondered how the baby was doing with his new family but Ianto never answered the enquiries, preferring not to mention it, eventually Jack got the message; closed subject and Ianto certainly knew how to do that. Jack just wanted his Ianto back, the one that smiled and offered up witticisms and innuendo and the one that had once happily shared his bed. Still at least he let Jack touch him these days, it was a start. Jack stood up, realising the conversation was obviously over. He wandered in the direction of the kitchenette and poured himself and Ianto a mug of coffee each from the pot Ianto had made earlier. He brought them back to Ianto's desk and put them down and grabbed himself a chair so he could sit beside the younger man. Ianto decided that he wasn't getting any more work done in a hurry so he stopped and swivelled his chair round to face Jack, a defeated look on his face.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm just.... well, you know. Right now."

Jack handed him his coffee. "I just want you to be happy Ianto. You haven't smiled for months. I know it was hard for you to come back to work and maybe I shouldn't have pressured you into it. I just feel like I am losing you and not just as my colleague. We've been through so much Yan. We love each other and somehow we've stopped being in love and I want that back. I want us back."

Ianto cautiously reached up and faintly touched his cheek. "I'm trying Jack. I really am, but I did terrible things......"

"Don't start that again. You didn't, you never would and I just wish to Hell you would see that. Trust me. I need you. I miss you so much, but I can't help you unless you let me in. I don't know what to do or say anymore." Jack interrupted him in earnest taking hold of Ianto's hand. "You only get one life Ianto, don't waste this on guilt and loneliness. We're good for each other and I know I am going to fall apart when you're gone, but I'd rather it not be because we have split up over this."

Ianto hesitated and jerked his hand back. "You sound like you think it is over."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know what you want anymore. You've shut us all out."

"I'm sorry Jack. I guess I'm pretty hot on self pity. Maybe I need a good slapping."

"I could help out with that....."

Ianto sighed feeling like some of the lead in his gut had been lifted away. His hand went to Jack's forehead, gently touching his hair. "Please forgive your idiot Welshman, who loves you to distraction and doesn't deserve you. I am so sorry Jack."

Jack would've drowned in the open sincerity of that gaze if he could. "There's nothing to forgive, except yourself."

Ianto finally offered up a faint smile.

One email blurred into another and Ianto pushed himself away from his desk and stretched back in his chair. He caught sight of Jack on the phone in his office and they exchanged looks and smiles. Ianto got up and turned to Tosh and Gwen.

"Coffee ladies?"

"Yes, please." They both replied in almost perfect unison. Ianto inclined his head. "I'll take a tray up to the board room in five minutes, we can have it during the briefing."

Owen was by now well used to the others eating and drinking in front of him and he no longer felt the urge to lament his inability to ingest his favourite things. He chewed on a biro instead and only half listened to Jack droning on about the weekly reports.

"...... and as I am sure you'll all know the NATO/UNIT meeting is taking place next week for 10 days. Ianto will be attending as our representative so you'll be handling your own catering and cleaning boys and girls whilst he is away. We also have one Elam Langford joining us on secondment from UNIT HQ, primarily to assist Tosh with all the new hardware installations around the Hub. Normally George would do it, but he is on sick leave having been diagnosed with cancer recently."

Ianto's head shot up at that. "When was this Jack?"

"A few days ago." Jack remembered that Ianto and George knew each other quite well from Ianto's Torchwood One days.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tosh added, she liked George, he was brilliant and fun to work with. "What's this Elam like?"

"No idea, never met him, so he will be Retconned on departure and he's agreed to that. Should be fine."

Everyone nodded seemingly happy but all Ianto could think about was George, and was wondering when he could fit in a visit to see him in London when he got back from Berlin.

"Ok, everyone. Anyone have anything they want to add?"

"Er, yes." Owen piped up. "I was just wondering how Elliot was settling in with the foster family. I wonder if you'd heard anything Ianto?"

Ianto forced a smile and faced the medic. "Last email I received from Talia said that he was fine and no problems or concerns medical or otherwise. I did remind her to report anything she was concerned about direct to you.... just in case."

Owen nodded deciding that the look on Ianto's face meant the subject was no longer up for discussion. "Right, that's good."

Ianto was thankful he left it at that.

The following Tuesday, Jack waved Ianto through the customs departure gate at East Midlands Airport and he boarded a flight to Berlin.


	3. Chapter 3

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART THREE**

Tosh and Gwen couldn't believe their eyes when Elam Langford stepped in through the roller door, a very bored Owen Harper at his back. Owen half heartedly raised his hand in greeting and gesture.

"Girls this is Elam, from UNIT. Elam this is Gwen and Toshiko. Tosh is the one you'll be working with initially and Ianto when he gets back from Germany. Up there on high....." He pointed in the direction of Jack's office. "Is the boss Jack. Gwen if you'd like to take him there. I have an autopsy to get on with."

Gwen practically shot out of her seat and extended her hand in greeting, taking the fine sculptured features and long black hair tied back away from the collar of his perfectly tailored uniform. His grip was firm, his hand smooth and cool as he raised her hand to brush his lips against it.

"My pleasure." He said gazing into her large eyes. "Please just call me Lam, may I call you Gwen or would you prefer Mrs Williams?"

Gwen felt her knees melt and her face heat with a blush. "Gwen, love, call me Gwen. Come on up and meet Jack." She stole a glance at Tosh and the two of them smiled, exchanging a 'god he's gorgeous' look between them. Gwen bounced happily in the direction of Jack's office with Lam following close behind as he turned and winked at Tosh as he went. Tosh felt her cheeks go pink and dipped her head back down to get on with her work.

Jack glanced up briefly from his paperwork and then did a double take as this apparent Adonis tailed into his office behind Gwen, she introduced him and Lam offered up a demure smile before shaking Jack's hand. Lam's touch was magnetic and Jack found himself hitching a breath and smiling immediately, the guy was hot.

"Wow, nice to meet you. Is the hotel Ianto fixed up for you ok?"

Lam was offering up a sparkling white toothy grin. "It's fine Captain. I am looking forward to meeting Mr Jones, we've chatted quite a bit on the phone before he went to Berlin."

Jack felt an unaccountable pride swell in his chest. "He'll be home in a couple days, and looking forward to getting back too. I'd offer you coffee but none of us are any good at making it....."

Gwen was still hanging about by the door. "Why don't I do a Starbuck's run and we can all have lunch in the boardroom before you get to work."

Jack nodded. "Good plan. I need to call Ianto so I will see you both in there shortly."

Jack watched as Gwen and Lam left the office and the air around him still felt charged with the man's presence.

Ianto Jones walked through the arrivals gate, pushing his luggage trolley with his phone jammed between his shoulder and his ear. His flight home had been delayed so he was late and hoped Jack hadn't been kept waiting too long. He was relieved when Jack answered.

"Jack where are you parked?" It was automatic; Ianto just assumed Jack would be waiting at the airport as promised.

"_Er... what?"_

Ianto frowned. "I've just got off the plane Jack, where are you?"

"_Oh, shit.....Yan I am so sorry. I forgot! I'm still in Cardiff."_

Great. Ianto sucked in a steadying breath. "Fine, I'll get a cab and you're paying..... see you in a few hours." He hung up.

The cab driver, an Asian man with a broad Birmingham accent, was delighted to get such a good fare. He attempted friendly, polite conversation for all of ten minutes before Ianto asked him to drive quietly. After that Ianto lay across the back seat and went to sleep for the first time in four days, the headache finally getting the better of him. £218 later and he was delivered to his front door with an additional £20 tip. The cabbie took off with a grateful wave and Ianto staggered into his flat with his bags, dumping them in the living room and walking straight to his bedroom to change. He stripped off, showered and went to bed. He was asleep again within minutes, dreaming of cute Russian spies in NATO uniforms doing unspeakably pleasurable things to him over the conference table in the Hub. Ianto awoke remembering the erotic fantasy and deciding he'd been hanging out with Jack for far too long to be healthy. Breakfast was a minimal affair, namingly a mug of black coffee and Ianto arrived at the Hub at 6am with a brief case full of documents for Owen and Jack.

Ianto's heart sank when he stepped through the roller door and saw the mess. Admittedly it wasn't pizza boxes and paper cups, it was wires, cable trunking and various tools. Tosh and Mr Langford were obviously still working on the wiring. The Hub was quiet, eerily so and Ianto wandered up to Jack's office and found that his boss was not 'at home'. Ianto headed to his own desk and dumped his case there deciding that food breakfast was really what he needed so he went to the kitchen. He was munching on his third slice of toast when Owen entered the conference room at 6:45. He smiled at Ianto and slid into a seat opposite him.

"Morning mate, how was Germany?"

Ianto swallowed his mouthful. "Full of Germans. I never want to see another sausage ever again. That had to be the most stressful meeting of my life."

"That bad? You should try being here for a few days." Owen responded, sounding exasperated and faintly annoyed.

Ianto sipped at his coffee. "Why, what's been going on?"

Owen waved his hand dismissively. "Mr 'call me Lam' I'm a sex god smarty pants. It's like a convention for hormonal teenagers round here."

Ianto lowered his mug, a niggling feeling tugging at his gut. "What's Jack done?"

"Jack? Not just Jack, Gwen and Tosh as well, they behave like his bloody fan club, it's quite disgusting. To be honest I came in early to give you a heads up. I see they aren't in yet."

Ianto was looking around the room. "Yet?"

"They all went out clubbing last night. I mean, Tosh clubbing? Can you imagine it? I don't think Gwen's been home all week, if you get my drift."

"I see."

Owen noted the sour look on Ianto's face. "No mate....not Jack... he's been practically driving us nuts lamenting your absence, no this Lam guy is strictly a ladies man.... Na shit mate, I must be getting old. It's the dead thing, I guess not being able to join in."

The young Welshman did not look convinced but was stopped from saying anything by the door opening and Jack striding into the room. He crossed it in three paces and gathered Ianto into a fierce embrace. Owen backed out of the room and left them to it.

Dropping his toast Ianto couldn't help but melt into the comforting hold.

"God, I am sorry Yan. Yesterday. I totally got the times wrong." Jack's fingers were carding through his hair.

"It's ok Jack. I slept in the Taxi all the way back to Cardiff, I would've been a shit travelling companion anyway." He pulled back and sat back down and Jack took the chair beside him.

"Dare I ask, how it went?"

Ianto quirked an eyebrow. "I think I should be asking you that, Lam sounds like quite a character."

Jack smiled. "He is that. Gwen and Tosh are completely in love with him, kinda weird having the competition around."

Ianto half smiled at the attempt to joke. "You and I are going to have to talk about what happened in Berlin, there's a lot to go through, and I mean a lot Jack."

"Any of it urgent for today?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, why?"

Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him on to his lap. "I haven't seen you for ten days Ianto, we're going back to your flat and I am going to show you just how much I missed you."

Ianto yelped when a pair of eager hands found their way under his shirt. "Jack!"

"That's me." He responded playfully. Their lips met in an impatient, bruising kiss. And Ianto felt his stomach lurch with mortified embarrassment when Gwen came charging into the room giggling her head off. He broke the kiss and caught the look of glee on Gwen's face.

"Ooops sorry, good to have you back Ianto." She winked and ran out of the room again.

Leaving Gwen and Owen in charge, Jack just about dragged Ianto out of the Hub and into his into car, not content with waiting they hurriedly made out on the back seat before Jack drove them back to Ianto's flat.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART FOUR**

Ianto flopped over on to his back and sighed contentedly, his body aching and sore in the nicest possible way and his left hand was gripped tightly in Jack's right as the two of them lay on his bed gazing at the magnolia ceiling. Neither of them could find the words to express how much the last 6 hours had meant, the first time they had properly touched one another, made love, had sex, whatever it was, for months. Jack was quietly thankful that he had remained faithful to the younger man during that time, even though temptation had been there. The wait, whilst painful for them both had led to this and Jack truthfully had never felt this happy before and if he had he couldn't remember it. Ianto was just content that he was finally starting to put the past behind him before it consumed him with self pity and regret. The fact that he loved Jack beyond reason was finally enough to move forward. However, it was now almost evening and he was hungry, energetic sex did that to him, and he really had a craving for Chinese.

"Jack?"

"Uhmmmm."

"I was going order food, what did you want?"

Jack turned his head and smiled at the unveiled version of Ianto only he ever got to see, the one with the bed hair, tatty Led Zep Tshirt and kiss bruised lips.

"Whatever comes, so long as it's not pizza, had too many of those lately I think it's starting to show." He rubbed his own belly. Ianto half sat up and stretched languidly.

"Chinese it is then."

An hour later they were eating in the little kitchen having a lively discussion on the merits of the NATO uniforms and Russian security agents, sexy female ones with accents and blonde hair. Ianto explained his dream of the previous night and once they'd cleared the table they had a very serious attempt at a re-enactment, for educational purposes, of course.

Owen listened to Toshiko giggling madly as Lam relayed yet another techie tale from UNIT. Owen likened the enigmatic man to Jack. He possessed all the looks, the right lines and the winning smile, but Owen found that there was something vaguely unsettling about how swiftly Gwen and Tosh had succumb to his limitless apparent charm. Even Jack had been taken in; though there was no evidence of the flirting between them, just an instant camaraderie as if they had known each other for years. Owen couldn't decide if he felt uncomfortable about it because he was jealous or just naturally wary of the visitor in their midst. For once in his life/living death he was actually looking forward to having Ianto back in the Hub. Ianto was a natural at reading people and he couldn't wait to find out what the Tea Boy made of this interloper. Owen's biggest concern was Tosh, she'd obviously fallen, hook, line and sinker but even Gwen, happily married domestic Gwen was shirking Rhys. It just felt odd. Gwen had been so certain of marrying the doting Welshman and Owen just could not understand her behaviour. He tut tutted to himself and went back to filing out the report on yesterday's autopsy, glad of the sanctuary that sunken medical bay afforded him. He realised he should be happy for Tosh, it was rare to hear her laughter and it was a wonderful sound to behold. He was startled away from his task by Gwen's soothing tones.

"Owen, mind if I interrupt?"

He looked up and nodded.

"Come on down, what's up?"

Gwen perched herself on the edge of his desk and picked up a chewed biro. "I walked in on Jack and Ianto this morning. I think Jack was glad to see him back."

"Yeah, I'm sure he was. How's Rhys?"

Gwen recognised the barb for what it was. "Actually he's bit pissed at me. We had a bit of a row last night, but great make up sex afterwards. He worries about Jack, like I'm going to get a look in with Ianto around."

"Does that bother you?"

Gwen swung her legs. "A bit. I mean it shouldn't, but Ianto's not exactly anything special is he."

Owen's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Oooh, Mrs Williams, that's not very nice of you." He leaned back in his chair. "Personally I think he is ideal for Jack, much as I hate to admit it, Tea Boy does keep him grounded, stops him from being completely stupid..... most of the time."

"I suppose. Jack used to talk to me, tell me things. He doesn't anymore, but sometimes when he looks at me, I can see he wants me."

Owen snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. He sees you he thinks about sex, he sees Ianto and he's thinking about the future. I would never have believed it a few months ago, but I really think he and Ianto are good for each other."

Gwen sagged in disappointment. "Why am I even thinking it? God I was even thinking about Lam, I mean he's seriously hot." She glanced over her shoulder in the direction where she knew Tosh was working with the UNIT technician and felt a tug of jealousy. Owen watched her facial expression become wistful.

"Gwen, go home to Rhys. HE is good for you and don't wind up doing something you will regret, like you did with me."

Her gaze shot back and their eyes met. "Jack called, said he and Ianto would be in about an hour from now." She leant forward and kissed his dead cheek. "Night, Owen."

"Night Gwen." He watched her depart and heard her call out a cheery goodbye to Tosh and Lam before leaving the Hub for the night. Owen picked up his biro and resumed chewing the end.

Ianto locked the door to the tourist office behind him and followed Jack down into the bowels of the Hub. As the roller door opened he was more than a little surprised to hear the sounds of laughter. He turned his head to his left to see Tosh half way up a ladder with a tool belt at her waist and coil of cable in her tiny hand. She turned her head and looked down, her face lighting up.

"Ianto, welcome home. How was Berlin?"

Ianto smiled back, delighted to see her looking so cheerful. "Oh, full of lots of Russian spies, honestly it was like going to a James Bond convention." He replied with a smirk. Tosh climbed down the ladder and dropped the cables to give him a hug. Ianto enveloped her small frame in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "It's nice to be home."

Tosh beamed at him. "Can I be really mercenary?"

Ianto nodded, knowing exactly what she was about to ask.

"You know Lam's been here over a week now and he hasn't had a decent coffee since arriving in Cardiff......."

Ianto was shaking his head affectionately. "I'll put the pot on."

That immediately got Jack's attention even though he was halfway to his office. "I'll get my mug, since you're brewing."

The young Welshman, still shaking his head made his way to the kitchenette and walked straight into Lam. The two collided and Ianto back pedalled a pace, still with a smile on his face. He immediately held out his hand.

"Sorry about that. I'm Ianto." Then Ianto clocked just how gorgeous the guy was and his jaw dropped.

Lam shook his hand, careful to stroke his thumb over Ianto's smooth knuckles. "Lam, real nice to meet you at last Ianto, George told me so much about you."

A warmth emanated from lam's touch and the Hub seemed to vanish from around him. Ianto's smile hitched a bit as a moment of light headedness washed over him. He just couldn't look away, captivated by the oceanic depths of Lam's eyes, the paleness of his skin.

"How is George?" Had he actually said that?

"He's not so good I'm afraid, having chemo."

Suddenly his surroundings were back in sharp relief and Ianto sucked in a breath as their hands separated. His gut tightened at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm going to try and visit next week if I can." The world around him was tuned back in.

Lam was shaking his head, his long shiny hair dancing over his shoulders. "He may not last that long. You might want to call his wife and check before making the journey."

Reality kicked in with a thump. "Oh, shit..... Right. I'll do that. Thank you for telling me. Right... coffee. You like coffee don't you?"

Lam's smile could've melted the polar caps. "Love it, especially yours apparently." The suggestive tone was not lost on Ianto in the slightest. He laughed.

"Well, we'll see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART FIVE**

Tosh, Lam, Jack and Owen had gathered in the boardroom when Ianto arrived with a tray of coffees and a tin of biscuits. Owen almost immediately started chomping on his rather battered biro as he watched the others express varying degrees of orgasm over Ianto's famous brew.

"Oh, wow." Lam was beaming at Ianto which lead to his customary blush and dipping of his chin. Owen watched as Jack grasped the Welshman's hand in an uncharacteristically public gesture of affection, Ianto's blush deepened prettily and Lam was openly gazing at him.

"Don't be shy, Ianto. You should be proud of the coffee, it really is exceptional."

Ianto quite obviously didn't know where to put himself and Owen had to make a serious effort not snort in disgust, at Lam's sickeningly sweet overtures. What made matters worse was Jack leaning into Ianto and kissing his cheek.

"He's brilliant, isn't he?"

"Jack!" Ianto was scandalised.

Owen shook his head deciding to bring things to order.

"So coffee king, did you get those reports from Berlin for me?"

Ianto snapped to attention and faced Owen with a look bordering on relief. "Yes I did, I'll just fetch them for you." He rose awkwardly and Owen watched as Lam's eyes followed the young man out of the room. Tosh didn't even notice that her new 'love' interest looked at that moment far more interested in someone else. Jack however, caught the look, but what he said next nearly made Owen gag.

"He's got a damn sexy arse that boy, I see you've noticed." Jack was grinning stupidly and Lam was nodding in agreement. All eyes moved straight to the young man as he came back into the room, a wedge of manila files in his arms. He handed them to Owen.

"Here you go. Dr Makepeace has left his contact details in one of them and Professor Rodchenko asked if you could over view the scans from the Tunguska report and get back to him with your conclusions." Ianto was apparently unaware of being stared at until he'd finished addressing Owen. He turned.

"What?"

And Jack and Lam started laughing at his embarrassment. Ianto sat next to Tosh and whispered in her ear.

"What did I miss?"

Tosh too was grinning and Ianto found it looked faintly wrong. "They were checking out your arse."

By this point Owen had decided he'd had enough and excused himself from the room. A few minutes later he was pulling on his leather jacket and about to head out of the Hub for the night. Ianto came down to the autopsy bay and stood half way down the steps, his hands shoved into his pockets and an apprehensive look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

Owen hesitated, straightening out his jacket. "Why wouldn't I be?" He responded somewhat defensively.

Ianto looked like he was studying his own shoes. "You just seem.... a little...."

"Pissed off?"

Ianto nodded finally looking at him. "Have I done something wrong?"

"What?" Owen was confused now. "No, Ianto. I'm just fed up with hormone boy turning this place into a giggly girl's dorm."

Ianto glanced over his shoulder for a moment. "You're not fussed on Lam then."

"Obviously."

"He seems ok."

"I'm sure he does. Look mate, I'm going home, got some reading material to keep me going for a few days thanks to you." He held up the files.

Ianto nodded, not sure what else to say, he felt sorry for Owen but knew full well his dead colleague wouldn't want any sympathy. "Scintillating reading that.... you'll enjoy it." He dead panned.

Owen nodded.

"Were there any calls from Elliot's foster parents whilst I was away?"

"Nah mate, which I take it to mean that everything is ok." Owen assured him privately relieved that Ianto was at least able to mention the child these days without going into hysterics.

"Lets hope so. I'll ring Elizabeth tomorrow and let her know he's ok."

"Good plan." Owen picked up his scarf. "Right I'm off. Don't call me unless one of you really is dying."

Ianto stepped aside to let Owen pass. A moment later and Jack and Tosh's laughter filtered through from the board room and Ianto found himself shuddering at the sound. He shrugged to himself and decided to go and feed Myfanwy and the weevils.

Ianto settled himself at his desk and pulled up his contacts list on his computer and called Elliot's foster parents to confirm what Owen had suspected, they were more than a little surprised to hear from the boy's father but happily relayed that Elliot was in good health and that he was welcome to come and see for himself if he so chose. Ianto declined the invitation and said maybe another time. He had no intentions of visiting though advised them to expect Dr Harper at some point to run some routine checks. He hung up and dialled Sister Elizabeth's number in Ireland, a small monastic community in County Clare. After almost fifteen minutes of waiting her familiar voice came over the phone and Ianto couldn't help but smile.

"Sister Elizabeth, it's Ianto in Cardiff. How are you?"

There was a moments hesitation.

"_I'm sorry; who did you say it was?"_

Ianto frowned, hoping he hadn't got the wrong number, he double checked as he spoke.

"Ianto Jones, from Torchwood. I'm ringing about Elliot."

"_You must have the wrong number. I'm sorry I don't know anyone called Ianto, perhaps you've got the wrong nun." _

He could hear a slight chuckle. "Elizabeth Davies?"

"_Yes, I am... Really are you sure you have the right number?"_

Ianto sighed. "Obviously not, sorry to have troubled you." Ianto hung up a knot of anger tightening in his stomach. He lurched to his feet before even thinking and stormed into Jack's office, slamming the door behind him. Gwen, Tosh and Lam were suddenly looking in the direction of Jack's office, Lam with a faint smile on his lips.

Jack looked up about to smile until he registered the furious expression on Ianto's face.

"You Retconned her, you fucking Retconned her when you promised me you wouldn't!"

Jack gaped, clearly having no idea what Ianto was yelling about. "What?"

"Sister Elizabeth Jack."

"What about her, I thought you said she was in Ireland." He responded, confused and annoyed at Ianto's tone and body language.

"She is in Ireland, only she's been Retconned, she doesn't know who I am. You promised me Jack, you said you wouldn't do it to her!"

Realisation sank in and then indignation. "I didn't! I did as you asked, she wasn't a risk. Ianto I did not Retcon her." Jack rose to his feet and stalked round his desk to end up standing inches in front of his enraged lover. Ianto backed off a pace.

"She doesn't remember me. If you didn't do it, who did, Jack?" Ianto was reluctant to believe him, knowing how paranoid Jack was about security.

Jack grasped his wrists and gently rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Ianto's skin in calming circles. "I swear to you, I did not authorise it."

Ianto sagged recognising the truth in Jack's eyes, he allowed Jack to pull him into an embrace. "I promise you, it wasn't me."

Ianto circled his waist with his arms, collecting himself. "Maybe she was just pretending so I'd think that, she was determined to leave..... perhaps that's it." He said though he didn't believe it for one minute.

Jack rubbed his back not believing it either. "Yeah, maybe." He half wondered if Ianto had been the one to Retcon her, but dismissed it immediately. Perhaps Owen had done it to uncomplicate the matter of the child's care, he'd ask him later when Ianto wasn't around to hear it. "Have you spoken to the parents?"

Ianto nodded into his shoulder. "Yep, he's fine."

"You going to visit?" Jack knew it was a delicate question.

"No, don't ask me again." Ianto pulled away. "Sorry Jack. I'm not ready, not sure I ever will be."

One step forward and three steps back, was all Jack could think when he saw the defeated look on Ianto's face again. He touched the young man's cheek. "I think we should go out tonight, what do you say?"

Ianto almost managed a smile. "I'd like that, we should all go, the whole team and get Gwen to bring Rhys as well."

"Sounds like a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART SIX**

Owen looked up from the file he was reading on hearing his front door bell; he took a moment to pause on the wonders of his undead state and being able to hear when he couldn't breathe before lurching to his feet to answer the door. He was more than a little stunned to see one Ianto Jones standing there in jeans and hoodie. Owen gestured him in.

"What's up Ianto?"

The Welshman closed the door behind him and followed Owen to his lounge.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favour actually."

Owen sat on his couch. "Park your arse and spit it out."

Ianto cautiously took a seat on one of the dining chairs and fidgeted for a moment before speaking.

"I spoke to George's wife this afternoon and she told me about his illness. The doctors are a bit baffled so they've diagnosed a cancerous tumour in his skull." Ianto pointed to his nose. "It's in the sinuses or something and they reckon it's very rare. I was wondering if you could take a look, I mean with the experience you have with .....well more unusual things."

Owen looked thoughtful. "It wouldn't be my first choice Ianto, I'm sure the doctors in London know what they are doing."

Ianto nodded. "I know, I wouldn't normally ask, but he saved my life back at Canary Wharf. He saved me from being killed by a Cyberman. He's my friend Owen, the only one I have aside from you lot, everyone else I knew from T1 is dead."

"Shit mate, I'm sorry." Owen scrubbed his hand over his face. "Of course, I'll look at the scans and stuff and talk to his oncologist, leave the details on my desk."

Ianto got to his feet. "Thank you Owen." He turned to leave. "Are you coming out with us for.... well, we're going to the pub. It'd be good if you came."

"Nah mate. Get Jack to divert the rift alert to my phone. To be honest sitting around listening to Lammy chops all night doesn't hold much appeal."

Ianto nodded. "He's a bit... forward.... isn't he."

"You noticed then?" Owen saw the young man blush slightly.

"It's weird, he looks at me in the same way that Jack does, but with him I feel like I am being..... it just makes me uncomfortable, where as with Jack it's flattering."

Owen really wasn't that interested in the details he was just glad someone had finally noticed how, he couldn't even find the right word; slimey perhaps, Lam was.

"It's flattering because you love Jack. Lam is just plain creepy. I hope Tosh is careful with him."

Ianto silently agreed. "She's a big girl Owen. Anyway, I'd best get going. Thanks."

Owen saw him to the door. "Night Ianto."

Ianto met the rest of the team at 'Draco's', the new goth bar that Lam had insisted they try out. He, Tosh, Gwen, Rhys and Jack were already sequestered away in a cosy booth when Ianto arrived. There was a drink already waiting for him on the table beside Jack. Ianto sat down beside him and the two of them automatically linked hands under the table.

"No Owen?" Gwen asked.

Ianto shook his head. "He's got the alert relay. Think he wanted to get on with the reports I gave him."

Gwen could tell he was lying, but let it drop as Ianto and Rhys got to talking about the Rugby; Jack only joining in when it came to discussing the various physical attributes of the players on the Welsh team. Lam appeared to be listening with interest his arm draped casually over Tosh's shoulder and his eyes not leaving Ianto for a second. No one seemed to notice as collectively they exchanged jokes and generally had a bit of a laugh. Only Ianto began to feel slightly uneasy with Lam's eyes boring into him and he half wondered if Jack had noticed. Eventually the conversation turned to the task that Lam had come to Torchwood to complete.

"So, the re wiring?" Jack asked over his pint of water.

Lam lowered his glass of cider and smiled, squeezing Tosh's shoulder. "We'll be done in a couple of days and then Ianto and I can get to work on the new containment room.... should take a couple of weeks, maybe three. Then I'll be out of your hair and back in sunny London."

Tosh was looking disappointed. "You'll have to come and visit us."

Lam looked down at her. "Certainly will, you guys are great fun. I love it here, heaps better than UNIT."

"That's not difficult." Jack quipped. "It'd be good to see you. Tosh is right."

Gwen was nodding in agreement as she snuggled into Rhys' side. Ianto refrained from commenting, but he did smile, after all he actually liked Lam even if he was bit.... Ianto like Owen struggled to find the word in his mind.

"I'm starved, whose for Indian?" Rhys piped up downing his pint.

Everyone agreed.

Jack shoved open Ianto's front door as he helped the young man over the threshold. It had obviously been a while since Ianto's last major drinking spree. The young man had never handled alcohol well and a mere four pints had sent him into orbit for almost an hour before he passed out in the cab on the way home. Jack easily lifted him off his feet and carried him to bed and Ianto barely seemed to notice as he sang rather loudly in Welsh in Jack's left ear. Jack was smiling affectionately as he carefully undressed his extremely pissed lover and covered him with the duvet. When he awoke the following morning it was to the sound of Ianto puking up in the bathroom and then screaming Jack's name in pain. Jack leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom, there was blood and vomit all over the floor and Ianto was doubled over clutching at his stomach.

"Oh, shit! I'll call Owen. Hang on."


	7. Chapter 7

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART SEVEN**

"That has to be the weirdest thing I have ever witnessed." Doctor Coulsonn a middle aged, balding trauma surgeon commented as he pinned up the series of X-rays for Owen to examine. "We removed 14 surgical instruments from his stomach, including two scalpels and a pair of tweezers. His stomach has been badly damaged, but there is no way that he could have ingested them."

Owen's mouth was hanging open as he took in the pictures. "These have to be fakes; you're winding me up John." It looked like a bad med school prank.

Coulsonn was shaking his head as he passed Owen the charts. "His oesophagus was completely intact, no cuts, abrasions or bruising. There's no evidence of recent previous abdominal surgery, it's as they suddenly materialised inside his stomach from nowhere. I have no explanation for it." He went back to looking over the films on the lightbox. "Extraordinary. You Torchwood lot never cease to amaze me, who is he? How'd you find him?"

Owen was reading. "He's my colleague. I was called to his home this morning after he vomited blood all over the bathroom floor. I thought he had a perforated ulcer. Shit, how is this even possible?"

"I wish I knew."

"Will he live?"

Coulsonn nodded. "He'll be in HDU for a bit and his stomach, like I said, it's going to be awhile before he can ingest anything again, but he'll recover. It was a close call Owen. Will you notify next of kin?"

"He already knows; it was his partner that found him. I'd like to see him before I head off."

"No problem."

Jack grabbed his phone from his pocket, the moment it rang.

"Owen, how is he?"

"_He's gonna be fine Jack. I'm on my way into the Hub now."_

"Right, we're still out at the docks. Hopefully won't be too long now so we'll talk when I get back." Jack hung up before Owen could reply and looked at Gwen and Tosh who were watching him with compassion. "He's alright, Owen says he's alright." The relief in his voice was overwhelming. Tosh patted his shoulder.

"Come on, let's find this Weevil and get out of here."

Owen stepped into the Hub surprised to find Lam sitting at Tosh's desk and guiltily edging his hands back from her keyboard. Owen pretended not to notice and offered up a cheery hello before strolling straight down to his autopsy bay to do a count of his surgical instruments. Fourteen items were missing. By the time he had done checking he could hear the sound of the roller door opening and the sounds of Gwen and Tosh laughing as they dragged an unconscious weevil between them. Jack came straight down into the tiled bay and stood there arms folded across his chest an extremely worried look on his face. Owen's returning gaze did not reassure him in the least.

"Jack, can we take this up to your office?"

Frowning Jack nodded. "Ok."

Jack settled himself behind his desk with a glass of scotch to calm his somewhat frazzled nerves.

"Come on Owen, spit it out. What's wrong with Ianto?"

Owen leaned forward resting his arms on the desk, leaning in. "They had to operate. When they opened him up they found a bunch of steel surgical implements in his gut....."

"What!?"

Owen held up his hand. "Let me finish Jack..... Ianto did not swallow them or put them there himself, in fact there is no way of determining how they actually got inside his stomach. There is no medical evidence to suggest that he tried to ingest them or that they were surgically implanted."

Jack tried again. "But how? I mean, how the fuck is that possible?" He could not take it in.

Owen understood; his reaction had been exactly the same. "I don't know. The only thing I know for certain is that the instruments removed from Ianto's stomach came from my autopsy bay, the sterilisation cupboard to be accurate. Those instruments were in their rightful place when I left here yesterday, this morning they ended up in Ianto's gut."

Jack's face had lost its colour. "You're absolutely certain they are your instruments?"

Owen nodded. "The blade handles have our safety logos on them."

Jack sank his face into his hands. "He was with me all last night, we went out, and he had too much to drink so I put him to bed when we got back to his flat. I was asleep for less than an hour and when I woke up I found him in the bathroom. Owen this is just not possible."

"Well, it's happened Jack."

"He's going to be OK isn't he?"

Owen shrugged. "Physically, yeah but talk about being kicked when you're down. He's had such a bad run lately; this is the last thing he needs."

"Do you think this was a murder attempt?"

"Without a doubt."

Owen watched as Jack sucked in a deep contemplative breath. "Then I have to ask you, did you Retcon Sister Elizabeth?"

Owen's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. "She's been Retconned? I thought we weren't going to do that?"

That answered that question then, Jack sighed. "We weren't, but someone did. Ianto was furious about it, blamed me."

"The last person I administered Retcon to was Father Gabriel and that was months ago now. You think that's related to what happened to Ianto?"

In truth Jack had no idea; he was shaking his head in disbelief. "I've never heard of anything like this before."

Owen hadn't either, but he did have a rather sickening idea. "It's like reverse usage of the Singularity Scalpel, fuck, I mean that's just sick."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "It can do that?" His tone was incredulous.

"I don't know Jack; it's not exactly something one would think of trying. I always experimented with removing things not putting them in, but logically I suppose if someone wanted to transplant an organ or damaged tissue, I guess it's possible. It's quite likely that it or a similar device could do that, but the subject needs to be in close proximity to the device." The more he thought about it the more doubtful he became.

"Look into it Owen, and keep it quiet. I don't want the others to know, they ask Ianto has an ulcer, like you first thought."

Owen nodded. He lurched out of the seat. "Are you going over to the hospital?"

Jack downed the last of the whiskey. "Yeah, of course I am. Didn't want to come away in the first place."

"Ok, well, we'll handle things here. You stay with Ianto. I'll call only if it's a dire emergency."

Jack too got up, reaching for his greatcoat. "Thanks Owen."


	8. Chapter 8

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART EIGHT**

Jack's heart sank down into his stomach when he walked into Ianto's hospital room. He'd been placed in a partially secluded bay on the HDU ward amid a mass of equipment, wires and tubes. Before he could take half a pace forwards he was intercepted by a red headed nurse with a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, visiting time is over, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Jack pulled out his Torchwood ID. "Sorry love, not going anywhere. I'm here to see Ianto Jones."

The nurse nodded, satisfied with the ID, she'd been expecting at least one person from Torchwood to turn up.

"Ok, well please put your coat in that cupboard and wash your hands before touching the patient." She pointed to her left and Jack nodded in compliance. A few moments later and he was sat at Ianto's bedside, watching the young Welshman sleep. Jack felt like he was experiencing a moment of Déjà Vue, Ianto had been here too many times before, once after overdosing when Lisa had finally died, another time after Brecon and then more recently another overdose. He gently caressed Ianto's right hand with his fingers moving in gentle circular motions and finally he felt a responsive movement as Ianto grasped weakly back.

"Jack?"

Jack stood up and leaned over, smiling as much as he could into Ianto's field of view. Ianto managed a faint one in return, his heavy lidded eyes, half open and puffy from the anaesthetic and morphine.

"Hey there." Jack bent forward and kissed his forehead, weak at the knees with relief. "Ssshh, you rest Ianto."

Ianto's eyes widened with effort a frown furrowing his pale brow. "What happened Jack? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not much. Weren't we out at a club?" Talking was clearly a huge effort but Ianto made sure he held Jack's gaze. He felt Jack's fingers carding through his hair.

"Yeah, we went out, it was fun. I took you home and put you to bed." Jack sucked in a breath wondering what to say, how to explain this mess. "You were ill this morning; Owen and I called an ambulance. You've had major abdominal surgery Ianto."

Ianto appeared to take that in. "That explains the gut ache then, was it appendicitis?"

Jack shook his head, tightening his grip on Ianto's hand. "It's difficult to explain the details, but someone tried to kill you. Owen thinks they used something similar to the singularity scalpel."

Ianto returned Jack's grip, if still a little weakly. "Are you ok, were you hurt?"

Jack baulked and suddenly tears flooded down his face and Jack angrily wiped them away. "Damn it Ianto, I'm fine. I'm always bloody fine. I nearly lost you today, stop worrying about me."

Ianto tried to raise his hand to Jack's face and lifted it to his cheek. "I'm ok, really Yan. I just got a fright. Owen says you're gonna be alright."

It was comforting to feel Jack's hands around his and Ianto blinked away his own tears. "Are the others ok Jack? Tosh, she wasn't hurt was she?"

"The others are fine. You have to rest and not worry. I'm here now and I'm staying."

Ianto closed his eyes too tired now to keep talking. "Love you Jack." was murmured as he fell back into sleep.

"Love you too Yan." Still holding his hand Jack resumed his seat and rested his head on the pillow close to Ianto's.

Owen marched out of Jack's office and straight back down to the autopsy bay. He heard Jack explain to Gwen and Tosh that Ianto was ill and would be in hospital for a few weeks and the girls and Lam offered up cuddles and sympathy before Jack left the Hub to go to the Hospital. Owen went straight to the cabinet where the singularity scalpel was stored and got it out to examine it closely. It didn't take him long to discover that the device had indeed been tampered with. He took it over to his desk and locked it in the bottom draw, swallowing down his revulsion at what had been done to his colleague with it. More worryingly was the thought that it had to have been someone from within the Hub. Owen instantly ruled out Gwen and Tosh, the two women adored Ianto and treated him like he was a younger sibling, which left Lam and Jack. Lam, because Owen simply didn't like or trust him and Jack because he was the only person to have been near Ianto at the time he fell ill. Owen refused to believe that Jack could do such a thing to his.... well whatever it was Ianto meant to him. Owen was pretty certain that the two of them did love each other very much, despite the horrors they had been through. Of course there was always the third option. Outside intervention, though somehow Owen really didn't think so. He glanced up at Lam who was leaning over Tosh's shoulder, gently rubbing at her back as they discussed whatever it was they were looking at on her monitor. His reverie was disturbed by Gwen coming down into the bay and sitting on the edge of his desk; she leant forward and smiled at Owen her hair flopping in front of her face.

"Ok, so what really happened with Ianto this morning?"

Owen looked up into her lively eyes and frowned. "What Jack said. He was vomiting blood, we took him to AnE. Perforated ulcer, a bad one."

The Welshwoman was not in the least bit convinced but realised that was all she was going to be told. "Jack looked really worried."

Owen decided that a lie was always best hidden within the truth. "Ianto almost died this morning, of course he's worried. He's going to be off work for a while, the lazy git. He's only been back a few weeks; personally I think Tea Boy likes his free time too much." He tried deflection with the usual comments that the team had come to expect from him regarding Ianto.

Gwen hitched a smile. "You missed a good night out last night. You should have come."

Owen stretched back in his chair. "Watching you lot eat and drink? To be honest Gwen, I don't think I am quite ready for that yet. Anyway, I'd got some scans to review for George's wife courtesy of Ianto; cheeky sod had emailed them to me before even asking me to take a look."

Gwen rested her hand on his knee. "Typical Ianto, he knew you'd agree; he knows everything! What did you find out?"

"The same as George's oncologist, he has an inoperable tumour in his head and is likely to die in the next few days, poor sod and in the morning I have to break the news to Ianto."

"You'll think he'll be that upset?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, another one to add to the 'lack of survivors' list from Canary Wharf, there's only eight of them left now, seven when George is gone. It sucks."

Gwen couldn't argue with that, even though she had no emotional attachment to the event herself, she recognised that no one on the team liked to discuss it, especially Jack and Ianto.

"Right now Mrs Williams, if you don't mind I have an incident report to type up for this morning."

Gwen stood up though she really wanted to hang about; Lam had rapidly lost interest in her since Ianto had returned from Germany.

"Yeah, I have some paperwork catch-up to do as well." She wandered off.


	9. Chapter 9

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART NINE**

Owen shut down his computer and looked up and watched as Tosh, with Lam in tow left the Hub for the night. Gwen was still at her desk working so he ventured up out of the bay to speak to her. He wheeled over a chair and sank into it beside her desk and Gwen rather grateful for the interruption looked up from her work with a big grin, her doey eyes shining. Owen had to admit to himself that that was one hell of a sexy smile that girl had.

"Gwen, sweet cheeks."

"Owen, what is it you are after?"

Flattery obviously wasn't going to work. "Busted, can you take the alert relay tonight? I know it's usually me, Jack or Ianto but.... well obviously Ianto can't and quite frankly I think Jack needs a bit of a break."

Gwen nodded. "And you?"

"I'm going to sit with Ianto whilst Jack has that break, if I can convince him to leave Tea Boy's side for a few hours. I wanna get a good look at his charts anyway."

"No problem Owen. Rhys and I can have a quiet night in, but I'll call you in first if there is a problem I can't handle with Tosh, Lam's here he can always....."

"No, he's not a field agent. That's too damn risky Gwen."Though in reality it was more about trust.

She conceded the point. "Ok, then I shall call you before calling Jack and perhaps tomorrow you can really tell me what's going on with Ianto."

Owen shrugged. "No I can't, patient confidentiality. It's not a Torchwood matter Gwen."

"Is he really that ill?"

"Yes, he is, which is why I don't want Jack bothered unless absolutely nesscecary."

Gwen did not look in the least bit pleased. "Why should they get priority, just because Jack is shagging him?"

"For the same reason that you disobeyed a direct order and refused to Retcon Rhys. Ianto and Jack are in a serious, if somewhat odd relationship. I know you don't like to think of them as being together Gwen, but you are going to have to get used to the fact that they are and look to stay that way. You can't tell me that you'd give up Rhys for Harkness."

Gwen knew that she wouldn't and realised her possessiveness over Jack was rather childish, but she couldn't help it. They'd had something special when she first joined Torchwood and somehow Ianto had taken that away.

"You're right Owen. It's stupid you know because it's the one thing that stops me from liking Ianto even though I do like him, does that make sense?"

Owen screwed his face up. "You Welsh have a very confused view of the world, you know that don't you?"

Gwen's grin got much wider. "Go on Owen, get over to the hospital and give Jack and Ianto my love."

He got to his feet. "Cheers babe, I owe you one."

An hour later and a very reluctant Jack left the hospital for Ianto's flat, a shower and a change of clothes.

Owen sat at Ianto's bedside, Jack had been gone less than ten minutes when the young man flatlined. It took Owen and two nurses 20 minutes to resucitate him. Ianto regained consciousness and sucking ragged breathes he fixed his blown pupil gaze on Owen and reached a hand and gripped the medic's arm so tightly Owen thought his wrist would break. The nurses backed off at Owen's instruction and then walked away when he shouted at them to leave and Ianto still had their eyes locked.

"Owen!" It was a hoarse whisper. "Oh my God! Owen."

"It's ok mate, you're fine!" Owen leant forward speaking softly and smiling. "It's ok."

If it were at all possible Ianto's grip tightened. "No, God no. I don't want to be here again!......Owen. You have to protect the child!"

Owen frowned, had he heard that right?

"The child, is in serious danger..... the one you call Elam is not what he seems. He is dangerous, is inhabited. He wants the boy. You must protect the boy. Elam cannot harm you."

"What?....Ianto what the fuck are you babbling about?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not Ianto, he is still dead. I am not Ianto Jones. I am keeping his body alive. I am Micheal, I came before on the day you shot Ianto when he attacked Toshiko Sato, you remember he was not himself, you shot him dead. I am Micheal a messenger. Owen you must protect the child, the one born of innocence, Sister Elizabeth's child. He is the one who will save us all."

Owen's eyes widened. "Jesus Christ Ianto, this is no time for arsing about!"

"Fuck's sake listen to me. The child, Elliot he is vulnerable. If he falls into the wrong hands, chaos will follow, many will die. You can protect him, the evil cannot inhabit you, you have no soul to corrupt, you are undead."

Owen stared down into the wild black blue pools of terror and desperation fixed earnestly on him. He shuddered and tried to pull away.

"Please Owen! I cannot help him. I am not strong enough to counter the one called Elam, he attacked too soon. Ianto is too weak to fight and cannot channel me for much longer. I am begging you. Please if the boy is lost..... please!"

"Shit!" What the fuck was going on? "Ianto mate...."

"Micheal, I told you. Ianto is my conduit; the only way I can reach out to tell you was by allowing him to die first. I am running out of time if you want me to save him. Trust me Owen. Elliot is in peril, check on Elam, you will see what he is. I know you see it and you are disturbed by him. Elam is....... I'm sorry."

Suddenly free of the fierce grip Owen stepped back and Ianto's eyes rolled back into his head as he lost consciousness. Owen would have sucked in a steadying breath if he could; instead he just waited for the monitors to go crazy again. Thankfully they didn't. Ianto's vitals were weak, but at least they were steady. Owen took a pace back and scrubbed his hands over his face wondering the hell had just happened. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and marched out of the ward to call Jack.

"Jack, Ianto had to be ressussed. You need to get back here as soon as you can."

Hanging up he went back into the ward, the nurses were straightening out Ianto's bed and one of them was changing his drip. Owen nodded at them.

"Sorry I yelled at you." He said quietly.

One of them smiled. "That's fine. He's stable now, you will be staying Dr Harper?"

Owen nodded. "His partner is on his way back here. I'm going to insist that Mr Jones is not left unattended, so I apologise in advance, one of Torchwood will be here at all times. It will either be myself or Jack Harkness absolutely no one else except known members of staff are to have access to this patient, not even other Torchwood personnel."

The nurse, who was rounded in a pleasant dumpy sort of way, didn't seem to mind too much. "I'll let the rest of the team know."

"Thank you."

Owen resumed the seat at Ianto's bedside and waited for Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART TEN**

Owen didn't have to wait long for Jack to come storming onto the ward, rushing straight to Ianto's side and taking the young man's hand in his.

"What happened Owen?" Jack's attention was on Ianto. Owen briefly weighed up the pros and cons of telling Jack what he had seen and decided against saying anything.

"His heart stopped for a bit. He's in bad shape Jack. I think you should stay with him and it might be prudent to notify his family that he is here." Owen said as gently as he could.

Jack nodded numbly. "Can you make the calls?" He really didn't want to have to deal with Ianto's mother and sister being there, a mother and sister who never normally gave a toss about him.

Owen got to his feet. "I'm going back to the Hub, so I shall ring them from there. I've got some paperwork to catch up on. Gwen's got the alert relay for the night." There were things that Owen wanted to check, the need to find out more about Lam foremost in his mind. "You stay here Jack, we've got everything under control if you're needed I'll only contact you if it's desperately urgent."

Another mute nod and Owen gently squeezed Jack's shoulder. "You need to be prepared for him not to make it Jack, he's very weak."

"He'll be fine, just you see. He'll be fine, Ianto is strong."

"Yeah mate, course he is." Unhappily Owen left the ward and headed back to Roald Dahl Plas on foot.

As he anticipated the Hub was deserted when he got back so Owen went straight to Tosh's terminal and hacked his way into the UNIT personnel database. He was a bit rusty and it took him much longer than he would have liked. Elam Langford's file appeared to be in order, the photo matched the face of the man who was probably currently in Tosh's bed, his service record whilst favourable wasn't outstanding, nothing there then. Owen shut the file down and picked up the phone, a twenty minute conversation with Captain Simon Watson also revealed nothing untoward. Why on Earth would Lam be a threat to Ianto's son? There was no doubt in Owen's mind that something was off with the man; he was just too smarmy for words. He'd had the team practically salivating over him. Owen drummed his fingers on the edge of the keyboard, thinking back to what he had seen on the ward. The last time when someone had spoken 'through' Ianto the man had been glowing with white light, Ianto had been dead with a bullet wound to his chest, a bullet that Owen had put there himself..... Shit! He did not understand what was going on and even with everything he had seen and experienced at Torchwood the glaringly obvious conclusion seemed too ridiculous to be true. The last time Jack had said something about angels and demonic possession, apparently that's what Father Gabriel had believed. Owen baulked at the notion, there was no such thing...... His head snapped up on hearing the roller door open.

Lam stepped over the thresh hold, clearly not expecting to find the medic there. Owen was up on his feet wondering where Tosh was.

"How'd you get in Lam?" He should not have been able to enter without her.

Lam's handsome face was clouded with a deep frown. "Owen, checking up on me I see? How's Ianto?"

"What that's it? You find me here and give yourself away so quickly? Of course I am checking up on you, who, or what are you?" Owen's hand moved across the desk to a button underneath the edge of the key board. He depressed it with his finger tip twice.

Lam strode forward hands shoved into his pockets. "I am Elam Langford, just as you discovered by checking the database and yes I am giving myself away. I am running out of time. The security here is damn good, I haven't even been able to get Tosh to give me her security codes for your computer system, she's given me so much besides too."

Owen clenched his fists. "Is she hurt?"

"I've no need to hurt her, she was very pleasurable, why damage what I can take satisfaction from?"

"Is that why you hurt Ianto? Did he reject you?"

Lam edged closer and Owen felt a deep chill crawl up his spine and he mentally cursed himself for letting it show how nervous he actually was. He reached his hand round feeling the familiar grip of his hand gun at his back as he tightened his fingers around it.

"He is very pre occupied with the eternal one, the undying man with no shame and the morals of an alley cat. Ianto could do so much better, he is a gifted boy, the spirits speak through him. Taneth enjoyed him very much."

Owen frowned. "Taneth?" He knew he needed to keep Lam talking as long as possible, hoping that help was on the way.

Another pace closer. Owen raised his gun and levelled the barrel with Lams chest only a few feet away now.

Lam threw him a pitying, almost disappointed look. "Taneth was banished from Ianto's body. He's been awaiting the child to be born, the one born of innocence and now I grow tired of talking to you. Where is the boy?"

Shit! "What boy?"

"Don't piss about with me Harper, the child, Taneth's son, where is he?" The calmness in Lams face vanished and his face flushed with rage as he leapt toward Owen. Owen fired two shots and watched as Lam crumpled to the ground and lay still. Cautiously Owen moved forward gun still at the ready. Lam rose to his feet brushing the dust of his clothes and laughing at Owen's horror struck face.

"You'll need more than a couple of bullets to take me down." He raised his hand and Owen felt himself bodily flung across the Hub, slamming into the tiled wall and dropping down onto the couch underneath the Victorian Torchwood logo. He heard rather than felt a rib snap as he went down and he lay there stunned as Lam marched toward him.

"You are difficult to control, being undead, it presents a challenge to me. No soul you see. You're just the stench of a decaying body and you disgust me. Strange really, you feel no pain and yet you are more vulnerable than the living ones, you break and you do not mend and yet you still exist. I have never seen anti life before. You are an abomination Dr Harper."

Owen cowered back into the couch, his dead eyes locked onto Lams icy ones as the strange man lashed out and gripped his shirt dragging him to his feet. "I think you require further study....."

Owen struggled fruitlessy, his strength no match for the taller, stockier man.

"What is it you do with dead things? Autopsies? Post Mortem examinations? Let me see how you are still in there Doctor Death. Perhaps if I cut you open your personality will bleed out over that metal table of yours."

"Jesus, fuck, let me go you shit!" Owen dug his heels in, but it was useless as he was dragged down the steps in the direction of his own department. Lam continued on, relentless.

"I know, how about I cut you open and remove an organ or two.... or maybe you'd like to do some talking." He lifted Owen with extraordinary ease and secured him to the table. "Do you bleed? I'm really not over fussed on the mess you see. Leaving those tools in Ianto's gut was a nice clean exercise with that wonderful singularity device you have. Don't think he liked the pain though. You see you have it so good, you won't feel a damned thing. Hardly torture at all really." As he talked he moved about the bay, gathering scalpels and a bone saw, retractor clamps and tweezers and placing them on a small wheeled trolley. He donned a lab coat, normally used by Ianto and came and stood at Owen's side looking down on the terrified medic as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Now then, where shall I begin?"


	11. Chapter 11

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART ELEVEN**

Jack sat and watched Ianto's face intently. There was an ethereal calm quality about him as the young man opened his eyes and met his gaze with the faintest of smiles on his pale face. Jack leant forward and very gently brushed his lips to Ianto's forehead.

"Hey there."

It was the hardest thing but Ianto managed to reach up and touch Jack's face. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack immediately tensed and pulled back. "Whatever for?" He took Ianto's hand and held it to his cheek.

"I'm afraid Jack, something is happening and I don't know what it is. Owen was here....I don't know what's going on. I think he's in danger."

Jack was frowning. "He's gone to the Hub, Yan, he's fine. Everything's f........" His mobile was beeping for attention and Jack's breath hitched when he recognised the nature of the ring tone. An incursion alert set off by someone in the Hub. Laying Ianto's hand back down he pulled out his phone.

"I have to get back. You rest." He kissed him again before getting to his feet. "I mean it Yan, rest."

Ianto watched him leave.

Toshiko rolled over in her bed and sighed at the noise of the phone and the absence of Lam beside her. Cursing colourfully she launched herself up and got dressed hurriedly checking her gun as she left her apartment. Her mobile rang and she took the call as she keyed the ignition of her car. It was Gwen, they quickly arranged to meet outside the tourist office. She hadn't even stopped considered to wonder why Lam was no longer in her flat as she drove in the direction of the Hub, blissfully ignoring the traffic violations as she went. She was more than a little surprised to find Jack standing alongside Gwen when she got there, his face was drawn with lines of worry and exhaustion.

"Has anyone made contact with Owen?" Jack demanded about to ask again when his phone rang. He answered the call fully expecting it to be Owen on the other end of the line. A stranger's voice greeted him.

_"Is this Jack Harkness?"_

Jack frowned impatiently. "Yes, what is it?"

_"There's no easy to tell you this, but Mr Jones passed away a few moments ago..."_ The phone clattered from his grasp and Jack leaned into the wall over whelmed with vertigo. Gwen picked up the phone but the call had been disconnected when it hit the floor. Jack hauled in a steadying breath, this would have to wait; the Hub had been compromised. Gwen and Tosh watched him closely awaiting instructions.

"Jack? Who was that?" Tosh rested her hand on his arm as soon as she realised there were tears in her leader's eyes.

Jack bit into the side of his cheek to collect himself. "Ianto is dead." He turned to the door and unlocked it. "We have work to do."

He didn't wait for their reaction before heading down into the Hub with his Webley at the ready.

Lam stuffed his phone into his pocket and flexed his fingers over the tray implements. Owen watched horrified, wondering what an earth had possessed the man to ring Jack and tell him that Ianto was dead. He guessed it was just another of his sick games, the man reminded him of John Hart and Owen half wondered if Lam were some forgotten ex lover of Jacks from some random past. Somehow he didn't think so. There was clarity in Lam's eyes, purpose....

"So, why do you want the child, what use is he to you?" It was a stall and Owen knew it as he tried unsuccessfully to free himself from the restraints.

"You really have no idea who you are dealing with, do you? That child is the second coming, he must be sacrificed, born of the devil and one of God's holy virgins, he will become the harbinger of order and unity. That cannot be allowed."

If he wasn't so scared Owen would've been laughing by now. "You what? Tea Boy's sprog is the reincarnation of Jesus? You sad fucker!"

A bone saw came into view, rather too close for any comfort.

"You are the sad one, stuck between the mortal world and unendingness. I can dissect you, remove your organs one at a time and hold them before your eyes and you will not die. I could...."

"How about dropping the weapon before I blow your brains out!"

Owen gaped as Lam was wrenched away by Jack. The two men fell backwards taking the implement trolley down with them with a loud clatter. Tosh was at his side tears streaking her face as she released Owen's restraints and he gathered her in an embrace and dragged her away from the brawl at their feet.

"Bullets don't work Jack!"

"No fucking problem."

Gwen joined the tangle of limbs and adeptly secured the hand cuffs to Lam's right wrist as he pulled his fist back to punch Jack. He jerked away sending Gwen back against the work bench, but she grabbed his hair and yanked back so that Jack could get a hold of him. Between the two of them Lam was restrained and eventually thrown into a cell next to Janet by Owen, Gwen and Tosh. Jack sagged on to the couch and buried his face into his hands. The cog door rolled away and he leapt to his feet, gun at the ready. He nearly fainted when Ianto stepped in, still dressed in his NHS gown and a pair of pyjama bottoms with bare feet. Jack immediately gathered himself and ran to Ianto.

"What the hell are you doing here? Yan, Jeez....." Ianto was engulfed in an embrace that made him wince and pull away so he could look at Jack.

"I'm not Ianto. I must see Elam. Have you contained him?" The voice was as weak as Ianto looked, but the urgency there could not be ignored. Jack stepped back completely floored.

"Ianto, what the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"I Must see Elam, please. I am running out of time."

"Michael is that you?" Owen's voice brought Jack to his senses and he watched more than a little put out as Ianto turned to the dead medic and nodded.

"I must deal with Elam, he must be destroyed."

Owen stepped forward worried by how frail Ianto appeared as he wavered on his feet.

"Owen what the fuck is going on here?"

Owen glanced briefly at Jack and made the decision to piss him off still further.

"No time Jack, I will explain Later. Michael, I'll take you to him."

Gwen was found comforting Tosh in the darkened corridor that lead to the cells. They looked up as the three men entered the corridor, Ianto supported by Jack and Owen. For once Gwen held her tongue and didn't speak as Ianto was lead past them to the cells. Jack threw her a shrug as they went, communicating the fact that he was as clueless as she was. She sighed pulling Tosh close and taking her as far away from Lam as she could, the magical spell he had woven over them finally broken.

Ianto stood before the cell, splaying his hands against the security glass for support as turned his head to face Jack.

"If you wish to remain in here then you must be silent and not listen to its tongue. I will try to draw it out from his body...." He indicated Lam. "But it will not be easy and whatever you do, do not look into its eyes." His voice was more ragged than before.

Jack was thoroughly agitated. "What are going to do exactly?"

"Exorcise it. He carries a demonic entity with in him, a powerful one. It must be cast away and he must be destroyed so that it cannot come back."

Owen was at his side now supporting him. "You are not strong enough, Ianto isn't!" He hissed.

Ianto turned to Owen and smiled and Owen realised that it was in the fact the Tea Boy looking at him now. "There's no choice Owen, Micheal has explained." He turned to Jack. "You must not interfere Jack, no matter what happens, do not interfere." The force of the young man's glare was enough and Jack nodded.

"I need salt, Owen and I need Ianto's copy of the New Testament that sits on his desk. There is another book with it called Messiah, bring that as well. I'd like a moment with Jack." Micheal ordered and he turned to face the silent man in the cell before him, defiance in his narrowed eyes and a smirk on his face.

"You will not win arc angel, you are pathetic and boneless."

Ianto smiled at him. "We shall see." He turned to leave the room indicating that Jack and Owen should do the same. Jack closed the door behind them.

Ianto bowed his head and breathed deeply. "He is quite right, I am very weak, Ianto's injuries are extensive. Owen please fetch those books for me and the salt."

Owen nodded. "Right mate." He left without hesitation and Ianto waited for Owen to be gone before continuing.

"I will need your help, your gift of life will sustain me through this, but there will be a price for Ianto and you must decide."

Jack folding his arms defensively across his chest, not entirely certain who was actually addressing him.

"Go on."

"If you help, Ianto will need to absorb much of your energy. It will give his body the strength it needs until I have completed what must do. This exchange will mean that Ianto's life may end up being much longer than it otherwise would be. It will not mean immortality, he will still be able to die like anyone else, but there will be..... side effects and a longer life will be one of them." Michael sighed. "It is not something he wants but he has agreed to it."

Jack sighed. "How long?"

"I have no idea. The more energy I need to draw from you, the longer it will be. It depends on that foul thing in there, but he is strong and it will not be an easy fight." Ianto turned away and sat on the floor leaning against the brick work, putting his head back for a moment.

"Jack? Sit with me?"

Without hesitation Jack was at his side, taking his hand. "It's the only way Jack. That thing cannot be destroyed by conventional means. It's a question of Faith and it goes way beyond me and my own selfish needs, you must help Michael." Ianto leaned into him. "I trust him Jack, the same as I trust you, please help him."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Promise me you will survive this."

"I promise I will try Jack."

**AN: Hope this isn't too wacky......**


	12. Chapter 12

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART TWELVE**

Owen hurriedly searched Ianto's desk rather gobsmacked to find a battered copy of the bible in amongst a pile of other reference texts that were housed under his computer desk. Owen had never taken Ianto as a religious sort but quickly quashed the thought, dammit he was in a hurry. He found 'Messiah' as well and grabbing the bag of salt he raced back down to the cells ignoring Gwen and Tosh as he swept past them. He practically skidded to a halt at the sight of his boss sitting on the floor with a very fragile looking Welshman in his arms.

"Is he ok?"

Jack's look spoke volumes as Ianto eased himself to unsteady feet and held out his hands for the items that Owen had brought with him. Owen passed them casting his doctor's eye over the young man.

"Ianto mate....."

"It's fine Owen, really."

Jack got to his feet. "Ok, so what happens now?"

Ianto looked from one to the other, his pale face seemingly ghoulish under the lights. "Owen will need to lock us in the cells and monitor via the CCTV. You and I will be in there." He gestured. "We need to get on."

"Am I talking to Michael or Ianto?"

"We can both hear you Jack, but Michael is the one speaking to you. If Ianto is in any danger of not making it through this I will ensure you can speak to him before his passing."

Jack nodded. "Fine. Owen, lock us in."

Reluctantly Owen did as he was asked before charging back up to the Hub.

As he stormed in he yelled at Gwen. "Bring up the cells on the monitor. I'm going to get the autopsy bay prepped for Ianto."

Gwen and Tosh gathered at Tosh's desk to watch.

Jack checked that Owen had in fact locked the door behind them. He was immediately aware of a crawling sensation up his spine as Elam's eyes fell upon him.

"Well, well, can't face me alone Michael, you must be weaker than I thought. This is going to be so easy."

Michael/Ianto appeared to ignore the taunt as he moved a chair close to where Jack stood.

"Please be seated Jack."

Jack smiled at the calm good manners and watched in curiosity as Ianto drew a circle of salt around the feet of the chair.

"You must remain within the circle, if you cross the boundary I cannot protect you. Do not under any circumstances leave this circle no matter what I say, no matter what you see, until this is done."

Jack sighed worriedly. "And how will I know that?"

Ianto faced him with wide apologetic eyes. "Either he will be dead, or I will be, or we both will be." He pressed the bible into Jack's grip. "I know you do not believe, not even sure that Ianto does, but it will protect you. Find your faith Jack, if not in God, then in Ianto, he will need your faith, I will need your faith."

A thump against the security glass distracted them and Elam fixed his gaze on Jack.

"How could he possibly have faith in the man who ran from him for another? Who fucks his way through life like an umtempered storm? One who will always live when everything dies."

"Silence!"

Jack had to cover his hears and Elam shrieked and backed off a pace. Ianto heaved in a breath and returned his focus to Jack who lowered his hands and grasped the book. Damn it, it was just a bloody book, what the Hell use was that? Lips brushed against his forehead.

"Trust yourself and trust me. You must not listen to that thing in there." There was a tangible electrical charge in the air and Jack felt his skin crawling again and he watched as Ianto opened up the second book and lay it at his feet as he stood facing the cell. Ianto's left hand was outstretched toward him and his right was hanging limp at his side. "You ready Jack?"

Jack nodded, feeling slightly foolish about the situation. "Yes, I'm ready." He replied wondering where the foolishness had come from and suddenly he was flooded with doubt as the life was agonisingly sucked out of him. His fingers contracted around the book and his scream echoed silently in his own head as the light of the vortex streamed from his chest and through Ianto's hand. He could hear Ianto's voice, a deep Welsh timbre that bounced around inside his skull, but the words were foreign to him. Jack forced his eyes open against the blinding light unable to see the young man in front of him. The world was a blur of spinning colours too brilliant to comprehend and far too bright for him to tolerate. He caught the scent of the stench of decay and rot and then just as quickly he smelt flowers and herbs and heard birdsong.

It suddenly became deathly quiet and a single hissing voice lanced through his brain like a hot knife.

"Jack! See how frail he is."

Ianto was there crumpled on the floor.

"See how weak he is....he will not survive this and you will lose him forever. Can you stand to be alone forever Jack?"

Jack stared unable to respond, and unable to turn his terrified gaze away.

"I can immortalise him Jack, give you both forever, save you from your grief, make you happy for eternity."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember Ianto's words, reciting them like a mantra. "Don't listen, don't listen." But he wanted this so much, to have someone beside him through out the long centuries ahead. Isn't that what love was meant to be? Forever?

"You can have forever Jack. You can."

There, it was the stars spread out before him and looking down Jack saw Ianto's hand gripped in his. Their eyes met and Jack felt an overwhelming joy that threatened to drown him.

Ianto turned his head feeling the weakening of Jack's resolve as he spoke age old incantations. Michael reached out to touch Jack, brush his wandering mind with a single frightening thought.

"He's lying Jack! Ianto does not want this. It will imprison his soul and he will hate you for it."

Jack lurched, pitching forward, but he managed to hold his place and properly see past the vision and he was met with Ianto's gaze as he continued to speak. He saw Elam shrinking away in the back of the cell, hissing and screaming foul obscenities, but blotted it out totally focussed on the young man before him as his life continued to ebb away through Ianto's hand.

How Long now? He glanced at the walls as they bled and the glass as it vibrated with a high pitched buzz, the lights above them whining and flickering and the air rushing hotly around his ears. Jacks own tears stung his face but he managed a smile for Ianto's sake as he accepted the lie for what it was and the curse of his own future.

Elam wailed pitifully then rose to his feet and pounded on the glass. "I will take you with me, you will fall into the abyss at my side..... we will both die here.... save yourself Michael, let me go, save yourself!"

Michael appeared to falter and the hand directing Jack's energy dropped slightly and Jack's eyes widened angrily.

"Ianto! Keep going, you're almost there. Ianto!"

The hand wavered then rose again and Jack almost passed out as another surge of energy coursed out of him. The glass was fracturing and the monster behind it screamed again, clawing to get out as it was revealed for the vile thing that it was, skeletal and deformed.

The light overwhelmed the room and last thing Jack remembered before he blacked out was the smell of flowers again.


	13. Chapter 13

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT PART THIRTEEN**

_He could feel hands upon him, gently pressed into his bruised and tired body. He let out a soft whimper as he was moved and light shone into his eyes._

"_S ok mate, you're ok. Ianto can you hear me?" The fog of unconsciousness began to fall away giving rise to pain in the base of his skull._

"_Oh, God. Owen."_

"_Yes mate. Owen though, not God. How do you feel?" His acerbic London accent held none of its usual grating harshness._

_Awareness hit Ianto like a brick wall. "Jack? Is Jack ok?" He lurched up and hands gently guided him into a sitting position._

"_I'm fine Yan, right here."_

_Ianto swung his head and everything came into nauseating clarity that his brain was in no mood to process. Ianto held out his arms and found himself engulfed in an embrace against Jack's chest. "It's ok, it's over now."_

_Ianto clung on closed his eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of Jack's heart and relishing the warmth despite all the pain still clawing at his gut. He could feel Jack's fingers in his hair. "You need to lie back down Ianto, Owen has to see to your injuries, come on."_

_Reluctantly Ianto allowed himself to be lowered back down and the rest of the autopsy bay came into view when he opened his eyes again. The faces of his colleagues surrounded him, relieved smiles all round._

"_What happened Jack? I was in the hospital. How did I get here?"_

"_It's long story Yan, for now I need you to rest just rest, you're safe now, everything is safe......"_

"Ianto! Listen to me!"

Jack's voice pierced the well of white fog in his brain.

"Ianto, don't stop... you're nearly there!"

He was tired, so tired and he just wanted to rest, just for a while, just rest. That's it rest.

"Ianto! Ianto!"

His eyes snapped open and Jack was there standing beside him screaming his name and Ianto looked down to the floor in horror.

"Get back in the circle Jack, now!"

Jack didn't hesitate as the monster in the cell flew at him the glass shattering, pieces of it scattering at their feet. He barely made it back within the salt circle in time as the demon turned and hissed its rage at him, powerless to touch him. The leash of energy had disconnected and the clawed emaciated hands of Elam found their way around Ianto's throat. Ianto stood firm, reciting the foreign words and fixing his icy gaze onto Elam's. Elam shrieked and writhed and screamed as he dug his bonelike fingers into Ianto's white skin, crimson trickles running down his neck. Jack watched paralysed now, unable to move himself and Ianto's left hand still outstretched held him in place by some unseen grip. The walls around them hummed furiously and sweated tar and blood that crawled across the concrete floor, the vile stench rose around making Jack gag and horrified he yelled again.

"Damnit Ianto! Fight, please."

Elam sneered at him, but he was weakening, his grip falling away as he howled and spat at the floor and at Ianto.

"Another will come, another will come, we will claim the child....." Elam crumpled into a writhing mess of blood and bones on the shards of glass. He whimpered and bared his rotten teeth and finally fell still. Its body rapidly broke down and decayed into a mush of putrid flesh. Everything fell still and Ianto sagged to the floor beside it. Suddenly Jack fell forwards almost crashing to the floor as the invisible force restraining him was released. He leapt out of the circle and straight to Ianto, hauling his limp body into his arms. Jack turned his head to the security cameras.

"Owen, get the fuck down here!" he bellowed. His adrenaline fuelling him he gathered Ianto up in his arms as he heard the door being unlocked behind him.

Gwen stormed into the room almost slipping over on slick goo that coated the floor. Jack smiled at her as he passed by, Ianto in his arms and Gwen followed him out locking the door behind her again, just in case. She was surprised to discover a waft of the scent of tea roses as she followed Jack to the autopsy bay.

Jack gently laid an unconscious Ianto on the metal autopsy table wholly aware of the blood spreading out from his abdomen as he stepped back and let Owen and Tosh do their work. He wavered on his feet and the world suddenly began to tilt sideways.

Resurrection headaches were a bitch. Jack shuddered in his usual panicked first breath and automatically rolled on to his side. It took him a moment to realise that he was in his bunk, his laboured breathing finally settled as he sat up.

"Thank God." Gwen threw herself at him, tears running over her cheeks as she clung to him kissing his neck. Jack hugged her for a minute then carefully edged her away from him, though she was very reluctant to let go. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and deaden the headache.

"How long?" He rasped. Gwen hugged him again.

"I thought I'd lost you Jack, you've been out for almost eight days."

For a second time he levered her off and this time he held her firmly at arms length. "Ianto? Is Ianto ok?"

She didn't hide her disappointment too well. "He's fine Jack, still in hospital, but he's ok. Tosh is with him." Jack lurched to his feet and realised rather belatedly that he was naked. Gwen just drank in the sight and he noted immediately the dilation of her eyes.

"Gwen, I need to get dressed." He said firmly.

"Yes, of course. I'll just go upstairs and let Owen know you're awake, he'll want to check you over."

Jack nodded. "Thank you."

She left, leaving Jack feeling slightly uneasy. He shrugged it off and went to the bathroom for the fastest shower on record.

Once up in the main area of the Hub Jack went straight to the autopsy bay where Owen was waiting and impatiently put up with a cursory exam.

"Owen I need you to ring Talia and tell her I am on my way to fetch Elliot."

Owen's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Jack?"

"He's not safe."

Owen sighed, wondering if Jack had full recall of what happened eight days ago. "Elam's dead Jack, Ianto....Michael....whatever, anyway he's dead."

Jack turned to his medic and offered up a rueful smile. "Elam won't be the last. It's not fair to endanger Elliot's foster family. We'll need to take care of him....."

Owen baulked. "Correction Jack, Ianto and you can play at parents but I am in no way getting lumbered with sprog sitting. And you really do need to discuss this with Ianto first."

Gwen listened with interest leaning on the rail of the upper level. "Owen's right Jack. It should be Ianto's decision."

"Unfortunately as soon that demon or whatever the fuck it was got involved it became a Torchwood matter." He insisted.

Gwen was shaking her head. "What you think he can raise a kid in the Hub? Is that it, have it grow up in the cells for its own safety?" She responded bitterly.

Jack glared at her. "No, that is not what I mean. What the fuck is your problem? He's a child who cannot protect himself......"

"What so hero Jack steps in and plays happy families with the Tea Boy?"

Jack swung his head round to face Owen again. "Elam said someone else would come for him. This is what we do, protect people, in case you'd forgotten!"

Owen raised both his hands in surrender. "Alright, I'll make the call Jack. It's your bag, just make sure you explain it to Ianto and not leave it to the rest of us."

Jack heaved out a sigh. "Oh, don't worry Owen. You're conscience will be as pure as the driven snow, I'm sure." He glanced up to see Gwen pouting at him. "Anything else you care to add Mrs Williams?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the obvious dig. "It's not a game Jack, that's a baby's life you're talking about and Ianto's future, it's not fair on him if he doesn't want it, you've no right to force it on him."

Jack cracked a cynical smile. "If he won't take care of him, then I will. Does that make you feel any better?"

He got off the bench and looked between Owen and Gwen. "Shame on you both, really I can't believe this is your attitude." He turned and walked up the steps out of the bay and took the lift out on to the Plas.


	14. Chapter 14

**UNCLEAN SPIRIT FINAL PART**

Ianto and Tosh were both sitting in silence enjoying the sunlight that poured in through the window of his private hospital room. Ianto had to quietly admit that it was far nicer than the NHS equivalent and now that he was feeling that much better, physically at least, he was able to appreciate it. Tosh was seated in a chair beside his bed her hand still gripped in his as she had finally stopped crying over Elam. Ianto couldn't help but feel sorry for her, once again let down by love. Tosh certainly had a knack for picking the wrong partners. The silence was comforting in a strange way because both of them had been overwhelmed by the events of the previous week and Ianto was still desperately worried about Jack. On coming into his room that morning Tosh had told him once again that Jack had still not revived from death. Maybe finally he was gone, Ianto didn't want to accept that, refused to, not after everything that had happened. Michael had promised him that Jack would be safe, would be there at the end of time to give his final message to an old friend. Ianto had not understood of course, but he trusted whatever it was that Michael was, be he alien or angel, it didn't matter. Elam was destroyed and that was after all what they did, eliminate threats. He cautiously rubbed at his sore abdomen. The stitches were irritating from the second operation and he still had a naso gastric tube in place which was also damned uncomfortable, but they were planning on removing it later that day, small price to pay really, especially when Jack was still not alive yet. Ianto wondered what it was like for him in that state, was he sure he was aware when he was on the other side? Was it the same for Owen? His reverie was disturbed by Tosh moving and getting up to stretch.

"I'm just going outside to call the Hub and check everything is ok and get some coffee."

Ianto smiled at her. "Can't wait to have my first one." He said wistfully.

Tosh straightened out her coat. "Not until that stomach of yours is completely better, you know what the doctor said no caffiene for another few weeks at least."

Ianto rolled his eyes in a way that only he knew how. "Thanks Tosh, I'll just sit and sniff yours then."

At that she let out a little chuckle, and it was lovely to hear. "I think I might let you do that, shan't be long."

Ianto watched her go before resting his head back against the pillows and drifting off in a doze. He was vaguely aware of the door opening sometime later and didn't bother opening his eyes as he assumed it was Tosh until he felt a light touch against his forehead and a familiar warming brush against his cheek.

"Jack?" His eyes fluttered open and he looked Jack's oceanic orbs as the man pulled back with a smile.

"Hey."

Then Ianto saw what was in his arms. "Jack?"

Jack stood back as Ianto sat himself up awkwardly. "What the hell is......?"

He took in the sight of his boss, macho, comic strip hero, friend and lover stood there baby Elliot squirming in his grasp in his little green suit.

"I brought your son to see you." Jack ventured a tentative pace forwards. "He's not safe Ianto, he needs to be here with.... with you." Jack's words were as apprehensive as his body language.

Ianto gaped at them, torn between being horrified and laughing at the adorable picture before him.

"Elam said that others would come for him. It's not fair to put Talia and the rest of the family at risk. We can't just abandon him to his fate, Yan."

Sighing Ianto made himself as comfortable as he could. "I've never held a baby before. I don't know what to do."

He watched as Jack sat down on the edge of the bed beside him and Ianto suddenly registered just how tired Jack looked. "Just learn to love him Ianto, he's your son, he needs you."

For a moment a surge of anger flared in Ianto's chest, but he sucked in a breath and pushed it down.

"What happened is not his fault, not your fault. If you're not willing to take care of him then I will."

Jack was looking at him earnestly now and Ianto shrank away from his intense gaze.

"I don't know what to do Jack." He repeated.

"Here..." And before Ianto could protest Elliot was pushed into his arms and Ianto automatically embraced him and looked down at his face. His own eyes gazing back up at him.

"See, that's what he needs, his Tad."

Ianto looked up, his eyebrow quirked then looked back down; he knew the decision was already made.

"Will you help me?"

And finally Jack smiled. It felt like the first one in years.

"Yes."

Ianto continued to watch Elliot's face as he lay there, fingers in his mouth and dribble running over his chin, tiny fingers. He was aware of Jack moving about beside him and then a bottle came into his line of sight.

Ianto moved to hand Elliot back and Jack shook his head. "Uh uh..Hold him like so." And Elliot was carefully adjusted in Ianto's arms and the bottle in Ianto's hand was suddenly being sucked on fast and furiously, big orbs watching Ianto with every swallow.

"He's quiet." Ianto commented.

Jack got himself comfortable on the bed next to Ianto. "Like his Tad."

"Is he though? Is he really mine Jack? I mean that thing that was inside of me..."

Jack felt him shudder and placed a comforting arm over his shoulder. "When Elizabeth was pregnant, she prayed, for hours every single day, I'd like to believe that made a difference."

Ianto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You really think that?"

"I don't have any other answers. Biologically that is your child and he is as human as you are. Don't question it Yan."

"I have to Jack. It's what we do." He was still focussed on Elliot who was by now half way down the bottle. "Can we really keep him safe? I mean who's to say I won't get taken over again or....."

"Ssshh. We can only do as much as we can." Jack assured him.

"And what about Torchwood? It's not exactly kid friendly Jack and I can't turn my back on it." Ianto half wondered how selfish that sounded.

"You won't have to. I will sort something out..... we will, I promise you. It won't be easy, but it is the right thing to do."

Ianto knew that was the truth of the matter. He vaguely contemplated if would ever be able to show or feel the love that Jack spoke of, even if he was willing to finally accept the responsibility. Part of him didn't want to disappoint Jack another part of him wanted to forget the whole damned idea, forget that Elliot had ever been born or conceived. He realised there was no turning away from this.

"I can't do this alone Jack, caring for him, I have no clue. I don't even like children."

"Well, you've got me and believe it or not I know a little bit about raising kids, he'll have two doting aunties and I'm sure even Owen could bring himself to do the odd bit of babysitting once in a while."

At that Ianto looked at Jack through narrowed eyes. "Owen would sooner put him on a spit and roast him."

Jack had to concede the point. "Ok, maybe not Owen."

"And how the hell do I explain him to my mam and sister?"

Jack had to admit he hadn't thought of that. "We'll come up with something.... You're good at cover stories, should be a doddle." He smiled that somewhat naughty encouraging smile he used before playful sex.

"Oh hi Mam, this is Elliot, my boyfriend Jack gave birth a few months ago.... Yes mam didn't you know men can have babies these days... one simple little snip and bobs your uncle!"

Jack's rumbling laughter caused Elliot to abandon his meal by spitting out his bottle.

"You need to sit him up and rub his back." Jack advised.

Ianto did as he said, fumbling a little and rather taken aback by the massive belch and grin that followed, from the tiny thing in his hands. Jack was pleased to note the faint up curve of Ianto's lips as he rubbed the child's back.

"See he likes you."

"He burped Jack, is that normal?"

Fin........

**AN: Really hope that wasn't too sentimental............ Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody....There will be a sort of final story for the Fallen Angel series, but not til after my finals....just in case I hand in the wrong document by mistake!**


End file.
